


sit still, look pretty

by heavenlyrare



Series: Sinful Days [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Hunk is secretly kinky, Lance is Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Lance, Naked Male Clothed Male, Shyness, Stripping, but Lance Knows, trying new kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Hunk never voices his desires. It’s always Lance suggesting they try new things. So when Hunk finally requests something, Lance is more than happy to indulge him.Even if he’s just required to sit around and look pretty while being naked.~OR~Day 3: Shy





	sit still, look pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florfering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/gifts).



> This challenge sure did drop off the face of the Earth....
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy Day 3! It's shorter than the others and kind of m e h, but I still had fun writing it~

They were lounging on the couch when it happened. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and they had been binging _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ on Hulu. Lance was stretched out with his feet in Hunk’s lap, who was occupying the other half of their couch. Another episode had begun to roll its credits, and Lance was reaching for the remote on the coffee table.

That’s when Hunk spoke.

“Lance, uh, can we... talk about something?” Hunk asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Lance blinked owlishly. He paused the advertisement that always played before the show, shifting his entire focus to Hunk. “Yeah, sure, babe. What’s on your mind?”

Hunk opened and closed his mouth, eyes flitting between Lance’s concerned expression and to the sock feet resting in his lap. He began to mindlessly rub at one of Lance’s ankles to distract himself, silent as he gathered his thoughts. Grateful that Lance wasn’t pestering him, he cleared his throat loudly before speaking again. “So... you know how when it comes to suggesting _things_ , it’s always you?”

Lance’s face twisted in confusion. “Uh… yeah?”

“...You don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“Not a clue.”

Hunk sighed dramatically, working up the courage to be a lot more specific than he would’ve liked. “Things like... to try in the bedroom?”

Lance’s eyes widened, lips forming a small ‘o’. “Yeah! And I’m always trying to get you to suggest stuff, too.”

“Right,” Hunk agreed, licking his lips. “Well, I... I have something? If you don’t mind trying it, then I have something new. We don’t have to try it ri—”

Hunk was suddenly interrupted with Lance clambering in his lap, straddling him as he cupped his face. Hunk could only stare with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, a little bit surprised, even though Lance always did things without warning. He placed his hands on bony hips, fingers curling and thumbs tracing circles absentmindedly.

“We can definitely try it right now. I’ve always wanted lazy afternoon sex, ya know. It’s even better on a Sunday.” Lance placed a peck on Hunk’s lips, who smiled into the short kiss. “Carry me to the bed?” Lance asked, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically and wrapping his arms around Hunk’s neck. He grinned victoriously as he felt hands grip as his thighs, holding his weight while Hunk got to his feet. Crossing his ankles, Lance rested his head against Hunk’s shoulder as he turned off their TV before heading to their bedroom.

“About the thing,” Hunk started. “It has nothing to do with sex.”

Lance pulled back to stare at Hunk curiously as he stepped into their room. “Then…?”

“It’s—” Hunk sighed, cutting himself off as he plopped on their bed with Lance still in his lap. His cheeks were flushed and he was chewing on his bottom lip, rethinking this entire thing. He let Lance cup his face again and lift it up so their gazes could meet, thumbs caressing the top of his cheeks.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, okay? Whatever it is you want, I’ll try it. You try everything I want, so it’s only right I do the same.”

“I want to jerk off to you,” Hunk blurted, face aflame as Lance’s thumbs stopped moving and he stared at him.

“You want… what?”

“To j-jerk off to you. Like how people get off to porn or magazines,” Hunk explained, internally screaming at seeing Lance’s eyebrows pinch in puzzlement. He really didn’t want to explain anymore. Voicing his desire alone was hard enough.

“I don’t—What am I supposed to do?”

“Just, uh, u-undress and… l-lay on the bed in… different… e-erotic poses,” Hunk stuttered.

“You want me,” Lance took a hand from Hunk’s face to point at himself, “to model for you, like we’re in a porn photoshoot. Do pin-up poses,” he state bluntly.

Hunk nodded. “Y-Yeah, it’s—Things like that, uh—”

“— _arouse_ —”

“—arouse me. It’s called scopophilia. And I know we’re always touching each other and _moving_ in the bedroom, so I was worried you wouldn’t like the idea of—”

“—sitting still and looking pretty?” Lance asked.

Hunk smiled weakly. “Yeah. But I’d rather look at you than some porn magazine.”

Lance grinned widely, Hunk’s words fueling his self-esteem. “You’re so sweet, you know that? I always wonder what I did to deserve you,” he confessed, trailing a hand from Hunk’s face to his hair, combing his fingers through it. “Of course, I’ll do this for you. You should know better than anyone that I _love_ getting attention, no matter the form.”

“R-Really?! You’re _really_ going to do it?”

Lance nodded, sliding off of Hunk’s lap. His warm smile shifted into something teasing, something lustful, eyes darkening to a navy blue. There was a change in the atmosphere, in the mood, neither could ignore. And as Lance slid his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs, Hunk felt himself grow underneath his sweats.

“Jeez, I haven’t even undressed yet, and you’re already excited,” Lance teased, chuckling softly at Hunk’s attempt to cover the bulge in his pants. He slowly slid his underwear down his legs, stepping out of them once they hit the floor. Heart fluttering as Hunk stared at his lower half longingly, Lance reached for the back of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. The garment fluttered to the ground, joining his boxer briefs, leaving him in only his socks. It wasn’t long before they joined his little pile, too.

Standing there as naked as the day he was born, Lance couldn’t help feeling a little nervous. Sure, Hunk’s seen him naked _plenty_ of times, but it was different than this. They were always both naked, too caught up in each other to think about it. And while Lance had self-confidence, being the only one naked was making him uncharacteristically shy.

“You’re so pretty, Lance,” Hunk confessed, watching as Lance’s cheeks flushed. He blinked owlishly as he was tugged from the bed and pushed away. Confusion swam in his eyes as he watched Lance climb onto their bed, sitting on his splayed legs like he was straddling the air.

“T-This is what you wanted, right? For me to do poses?”

Hunk nodded, licking his lips eagerly. Slipping a hand inside his sweats, he palmed at his erection before taking it in his grip, tugging his pants down just enough to let it free. He wasted no time in stroking himself, albeit slowly. The last thing he wanted was to come fast and have everything end quickly. He wanted to savor this.

“Commando? You must’ve known this was going to happen,” Lance commented, dragging his hands down his chest, his stomach, to caress his thighs. He couldn’t help imagining Hunk’s hands on him, brushing against his nipples, teasing his cock. A low moan pushed past his lips at the thought. He didn’t realize how much he loved Hunk touching him until he wasn’t.

Lance shuffled around on the bed, lying on his back with his legs positioned in the air, imitating one of the many pin-up poses he’s seen. His eyes followed Hunk’s movements as he moved to the end of the bed, looking at Lance from the side. Despite the constant, nagging feeling that him lying around wasn’t doing much for Hunk, he could see it was having the exact opposite effect as Hunk’s hand pumped a little faster, breathing labored.

“Lance, can you…. do something for me?” Hunk asked, slowing his hand to a complete stop, squeezing to stave off his orgasm.

“Of course.”

“Move to your hands and knees.” Hunk watched as Lance moved, the bed creaking underneath his weight. He opened his mouth to guide Lance again, but it seemed his mind was read as Lance let his chest drop to the bed, ass high in the air like he was offering himself. Hunk swallowed visibly at the slow sway of Lance’s hips, speechless.

“Surprised that I know your _favorite_ position?” Lance asked, a teasing lilt to his voice as it cut through the silence. Hunk didn’t have to see him to know he was smirking.

“It’s _not_ my favorite,” Hunk protested, but Lance just hummed knowingly, reaching a hand back to spread his ass cheeks, capturing Hunk’s attention.

Picking up the pace, Hunk groaned as he stroked himself, feeling the heat build up. Images of wrecking Lance until his voice was hoarse from begging and moaning, body limp as he continues to take it, flooded Hunk’s mind. Every time he closed his eyes, they’d play out from behind his eyelids like a movie. His hand moved faster at the thoughts.

“ _Fuck,”_ Hunk breathed. “Lance, god, you look so good. Makes me want to put it in.”

Lance’s breath hitched. “Yeah? Tell me more,” he purred, reaching between his legs with his free hand.

“I want to make a mess of you. Want to hear you moan for more,” Hunk babbled, hips thrusting up into his grip. “I want to fuck you for hours, slow and deep, fast and rough. You’d feel it for _days._ Want you overflowing with my cum.” Lance moaned wantonly. “You’d like that, huh?”

_“Yes, yes, yes!”_ Lance chanted, pumping his hand at an erratic speed. “Always want you to wreck me.”

“You’re too good to me, Lance. You’d just take it, and I love that. I love _you_.”

“Mm, l-love you, t-too. Love you _so, so_ much.”

“Shit,” Hunk hissed. “I’m close.”

Lance shot up, scrambling to turn and face Hunk before crawling to the edge of the bed. He sat on his legs once more, hand still stroking his cock as his mouth fell open and his tongue lolled out.

Hunk pointed his cock to Lance’s mouth, stroking himself once—twice—three times before tensing up, spurts shooting out to hit Lance’s tongue and parts of his face. Hunk languidly stroke himself through his orgasm, making sure that every drop was squeezed out. He felt himself stir at the sight of Lance being _marked_ in such a way, but batted the feeling away.

“Sorry,” Hunk breathed.

“Like this doesn’t turn you on,” Lance huffed, fingers scooping off cum that went straight to his mouth after.

“Are you trying to get me hard again?” Hunk asked as Lance sucked his fingers slowly.

“Only if it’s working.”

Hunk shook his head. “I’m going to go get a washcloth to clean you up. Maybe we can do the lazy afternoon sex later, if you’re still up for it.”

“When am I never up for sex?”

“Insatiable,” Hunk muttered as he turned, heading towards the door.

“Hunk,” Lance called, stopping him. “Was it okay?” He asked, all traces of playfulness gone.

Hunk smiled. “Yeah, it was more than okay. I know it must have been weird not physically helping, but you helped more than you know.” He paused, letting the words sink in. “Thanks… for indulging me and my weird kink.”

Lance chuckled. “It wasn’t _weird_ , but I’m happy you told me about it. You know I’ll try whatever you want. _Including_ having sex hours on end.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows as Hunk flushed, groaning loudly.

“I’m leaving,” Hunk said, disappearing from the room with Lance’s loud laughter trailing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: First Time // Allurance
> 
> It's already done, so there won't be a wait!


End file.
